Keep it Secret
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan model mengesalkan yang tertangkap basah ingin membolos dari pekerjaannya, Naruto seorang gadis pirang berniat mengerjai model itu, malah membuat posisinya kini berbalik tidak menguntungkan. Masuk ke dalam dunia permodelan karena ulahnya sendiri dan bekerja sama dengan model mengesalkan bernama Sasuke Uchiha sebagai.. :D SasufemNaru, RnR Minna! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Keep It Secret!**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti. **

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Just A Beginning **

Matahari terlihat mulai menunjukkan sinarnya kembali, burung-burung yang terbangun dari tidurnya segera saja menyenandungkan suara mereka yang indah,

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan bukan untuk mengawali hari? Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali...

Di sebuah rumah yang terlihat besar, dengan cat berwarna biru laut disertai hiasan-hiasan kecil di sekitarnya, sebuah kebun kecil yang berisikan tumbuhan-tumbuhan bermanfaat, mari kita lihat ke dalam rumah itu.

...

**Tap, tap, tap**, suara derap langkah yang berjalan menuju lantai atas terdengar, perlahan langkah kaki itu semakin keras. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah kini sudah memegang sebuah panci kecil di tangannya, tidak lupa senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya, rambutnya yang berwarna merah kini berkibar-kibar layaknya tertiup angin. Dan ketika wanita itu sudah berdiri tepat di sebuah pintu berwarna kecoklatan, detik berikutnya juga..

**Brak!**

"Bangun!" suara nyaring wanita merah itu sekarang memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan. Membuat seorang gadis yang tadinya meringkuk di balik selimut tempat tidurnya tersentak kaget, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi,

"Waa!"

**Bruk!,** suara benturan keras terdengar, tubuh gadis itu terjengkal jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, selimut yang tadi menutupinya tadi kini terlempar jauh dari tempat tidur.

"Bangun! Sudah jam segini, kenapa kau masih tidur!" seru wanita merah itu pada anak perempuannya,

"Hua! _Kaasan_, jangan membangunkanku seperti itu!" seru gadis itu sekarang, tangan berkulit tannya kini mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, rambut berwarna pirangnya yang acak-acakan membuat wanita merah itu semakin gemas, dan tanpa sadar langsung mengacak-acak rambut putrinya itu.

"Cepat kau siap-siap, tadi _Tousanmu_ lupa membawa bekal makan siangnya," ujar wanita itu lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kau harus mengantarkan ke tempat ayahmu bekerja."

Bibir gadis pirang itu mengerucut pertanda tidak senang dengan kabar _Kaasannya_, niat untuk tidur seharian karena sibuk dengan kuliah kemarin langsung hancur.

"Hee, tapi _Kaasan~_" dan begitu ia merengek tidak setuju,

"NA-RU-TO, Antarkan atau kau tidak akan makan ramen selama seminggu penuh." Nada penekanan _Kaasannya_ itu membuat gadis bernama Naruto itu meneguk ludah, dan dengan cepat mengubah keputusannya.

"Iya, iya! Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu!" gadis pirang itu segera beranjak dari posisi tidak elitnya tadi, menyambar handuk kesayangannya dan berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

"Cepat ya, ini sudah pukul sepuluh!" pekik wanita itu kembali.

"Ya~" yang mendengarkann hanya menjawab malas.

**OoOoOOooOoOoOo**

Kushina Uzumaki, menatap kepergian anak semata wayangnya itu seraya menghela napas panjang. Yah sifat putrinya itu _aka_ Naruto Namikaze benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan sifat _Tousannya_, Minato Namikaze. Ia berpikir-pikir kembali, apa sifat keras kepala, dan pemarah putrinya itu menurun darinya? Kalau mengenai kecantikan sudah pasti kecantikan wanita itu menurun juga pada putrinya.

Satu-satunya yang sama dari Naruto dengan Minato hanya pada kulit tan mereka, dan satu lagi yang paling bisa dilihat, rambut mereka berdua yang persis sama, yaitu pirang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoahmm~" Naruto masih menguap lebar, setelah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk membersihkan diri. Gadis pirang itu kini meninggalkan kamarnya dengan handuk yang bertengger manis di lehernya, rambut pirang panjangnya yang masih meneteskan air, Ia berjalan menghampiri tempat _Kaasannya_ berada. Dapur~

"_Kaasan_.." ujar Naruto kecil.

Kushina yang mendengar panggilan putrinya itu berbalik sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya, "Naruto, cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bersiap-siap," Ujarnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin makan ramen~" rengek gadis cantik itu lagi.

Kushina menghela napas kembali, kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Baik, baik tapi selesaikan dulu tugasmu, nanti kalau sudah selesai. _Kaasan_ akan membuatkan ramen yang enak." Ucapnya lagi.

Mata sayu Naruto yang tadi mengantuk langsung berbinar-binar, dan dengan secepat kilat gadis pirang itu berlari kecil meninggalkan dapur, berbalik lagi ke arah kamarnya.

"_Arigatou Kaasan_!" seru gadis itu senang.

"Ya~" kini giliran Kushina yang menjawab malas.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

"Kau masih tahu kan dimana tempat kerja _Tousanmu_?" tanya Kushina, wanita ini sedikit ragu dengan ingatan putrinya.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Tentu saja _Kaasan_, mana mungkin aku lupa." Jawabnya mantap, gadis itu segera mengambil bekal makanan di tangan _Kaasannya_ itu dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Kau lupa membawa kunci mobilmu, Naruto!" seru Kushina ketika melihat kunci mobil milik gadis itu masih tersimpan rapi di meja ruang tamu, Ia segera mengambil kunci itu dan ikut berjalan keluar.

"Tidak usah _Kaasan_, Aku bisa naik sepedaku kok. Lagipula sekalian berolahraga!" seru Naruto, seraya mengeluarkan sepeda kesayangannya itu dari garasi rumah. Membenarkan posisinya dan perlahan mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari rumah besarnya.

Kushina yang melihat itu entah ia harus merasa bangga atau pusing, bangga karena putrinya tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selalu bermanja-manja ingin mengendarai mobil mewah, dan pusing karena sifat Naruto itu sudah terlalu tomboi seperti dirinya dulu! Takutnya wanita ini melihat sifat Naruto, tidak ada pemuda-pemuda lain yang mau dengan putri cantiknya itu.

"Hah~ benar-benar~" desahnya, kemudian berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah kembali.

.

.

.

.

**Di perjalanan~**

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu cepat, gadis itu menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya seraya sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya merasakan tiupan angin yang menerpa wajah tannya. Membuat rambut pirang panjangnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Kebetulan jarak tempat _Tousannya_ bekerja dengan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir. Kaki jenjangnya masih terus mengayuh sepeda sampai lima belas menit kemudian.

**...**

**Namikaze Production**

"..."

"Hah~ akhirnya sampai juga~" desah Naruto lega, gadis itu kini sudah berada di depan tempat _Tousannya_ bekerja. Sebuah studio pemotretan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah agency pemotretan yang sangat besar, tempat dimana model-model terkenal melakukan pekerjaannya. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kan jabatan yang di pegang oleh _Tousan_ Naruto,

"Entah kenapa aku sedikit malas dengan pekerjaan _Tousan_ ini~" desah Naruto kembali, mengingat jabatan sang _Tousan_ adalah sebagai pemilik dari perusahaan ini membuatnya risih. Naruto yang tidak suka tampil mencolok harus berusaha membuat dirinya tampak biasa-biasa saja dengan cara...

'_Menjadi gadis yang tomboi dan tidak elegan seperti yang Kaasan dan Tousannya tidak inginkan,' _itulah yang ia pikirkan pertama kali begitu mendengar permintaan _Tousannya_ kalau ingin menjadikannya seorang model terkenal dan bekerja di tempat ini. Tidak!

'_Jadi seorang model itu menyusahkan, Kaasan, Tousan, lagipula aku masih ingin bebas dan tidak terkekang oleh apapun.' _Danitulah jawaban terakhirnya yang membuat kedua orang tuanya menyerah seketika.

Gadis pirang itu langsung mengayuh sepedanya ke tempat parkir rahasianya, dimana tidak ada seseorang pun yang tahu yaitu di belakang gedung ini. Mata Saphirenya melirik-lirik apakah ada orang lain di sana.

Sampai...

"Sasuke-kun, kita pergi jalan-jalan saja yuk ~" suara seorang gadis dari arah sana membuat Naruto tersentak kaget, tanpa sadar ia segera menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya dan memilih untuk melihat ada siapa di sana?

"Hn," kini suara bariton menjawab singkat permintaan gadis itu.

"Hei~ Aku bosan bekerja terus, kita bolos saja hari ini~" sekarang malah ada suara gadis lain lagi! Naruto makin penasaran,

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara-suara itu?" bisiknya, gadis pirang itu makin menyembulkan wajahnya untuk melihat suara-suara itu, dan tanpa ia sadari saking asyiknya berkonsentrasi tangan yang memegang sepedanya terlepas, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat berisik.

**Krang! Bruaak!**

'Kyaa! Kenapa harus jatuh segala sih!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati, Ia secepat kilat mengambil kembali sepedanya yang terjatuh, tapi..

'Gawat! Gawat!' batinnya panik.

Ketika gadis itu mengangkat sepedanya, Naruto merasakan sebuah bayangan besar kini berada tepat di depannya atau lebih tepatnya tiga buah bayangan. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya dengan gugup seraya merutuki tingkah cerobohnya tadi.

**Sret,** dan begitu ia mengadahkan wajahnya, dapat ia lihat sekarang. Seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi layaknya seorang model proposional, rambut berwarna raven yang mencuat melawan ke belakang bagaikan #pantat ayam#, wajah tampan serta pipi tirus dan tatapan dingin membingkai di wajahnya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang, berwajah cantik dengan sebuah kacamata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya membingkai wajahnya. Serta seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik berambut merah muda pendek menatapnya kesal sambil menggelayut mesra di tangan pemuda raven di sampingnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ia kembali meneguk ludah, keringat dingin mengucur perlahan dari keningnya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, lari, berteriak, atau pura-pura pingsan gara-gara melihat tiga orang model terkenal berdiri di hadapannya sekarang!

"..."

Oke pilihan ketiga Naruto akui itu terlalu berlebihan dan sangat tidak mencerminkan dirinya, sedangkan pilihan pertama dan kedua?

Sebelum sempat ia melaksanakan kedua pilihan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" suara bariton itu menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Eh?!"

"I..itu..aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat."Jawabnya berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya meski tidak bisa.

"Jadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami ya?! Dasar!" seru gadis berambut merah itu sekarang. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau merasa kesal juga,

"Aku tidak menguping pembicaraan kalian."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau diam disini, kalau bukan menguping apalagi?!" seru gadis merah itu sekali lagi.

"..." Naruto malas berdebat. Gadis pirang itu beranjak dari posisinya tadi dan menjalankan sepedanya menjauhi tempat itu, Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan artis dan actor seperti mereka.

"Hei jangan lari!" sekarang gadis merah muda itu berteriak memanggilnya. Naruto santai saja seraya kembali mengayuhkah sepedanya, sebelum...

"Biarkan saja si _Dobe_ itu pergi~" mendengar pemuda berambut raven itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Dobe_, langsung saja membuat kepalanya mendidih, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang akan meledak kapan saja.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Naruto, Ia kembali membalikkan badannya, menatap orang yang memanggilnya _Dobe _tadi.

"Hn, Ayo pergi." Pemuda raven itu berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Naruto tadi, gadis berambut merah dan merah muda di samping pemuda itu mengangguk senang, mereka berjalan pergi sebelum melemparkan tatapan yang mampu membuat kemarahan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hoi! _Teme_! Jangan pergi begitu saja!" teriak Naruto kesal, tapi sepertinya ia terlambat karena ketiga orang itu sudah pergi dari tempat tadi.

"Argh! Makanya aku sangat benci sama model sombong seperti mereka!" seru gadis itu kembali.

Ia mengambil sepedanya dengan kesal dan menyambar bekal makanan untuk _Tousannya,_ berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, tatapan membunuh ia layangkan pada siapa saja yang berada di dalam gedung itu, bahkan sampai tukang bersih-bersih jadi takut melihat wajah garangnya. Padahal dia itu perempuan!

Mata Saphire Naruto menjelajahi seluruh isi gedung, gara-gara terlalu kesalnya ia sampai lupa dimana ruangan milik _Tousannya_ itu berada.

"Dimana lagi ruangan, _Tousan_!" gerutunya kesal. Gadis pirang itu masih berjalan menelusuri bangunan itu, sampai kakinya melangkah ke arah sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah tempat dimana model melakukan pemotretan. Naruto berdecak kagum melihat ruangan itu, sinar cahaya yang memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan, serta para model-model yang terlihat cantik dan tampan kini berada di sana.

"Wuah!" serunya,

"..."

"Kyaa! Bagaimana ini!" sebuah seruan atau bisa dibilang teriakan yang lebih besar darinya terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan itu. Naruto penasaran dengan suara teriakan tadi dan memilih melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" kini seorang laki-laki berambut perak memakai masker bertanya pada wanita berambut coklat yang berteriak tadi.

"I..itu Sasuke menghilang!" pekik wanita itu lagi.

"Apa! Kenapa dia bisa menghilang!" laki-laki perak itu kini terlihat panik, sedangkan wanita coklat di depannya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi kulihat di ruang gantinya dia tidak ada!"

Naruto mendengar nama Sasuke di sebut-sebut mengerutkan kening, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, "Sasuke..ya..ehmm..." gumamnya.

"..." gadis pirang itu mencoba berpikir lagi, sampai..

**Ting!** Sebuah lampu bohlam menyala terang di atas kepalanya.

"Ahh! Pemuda mengesalkan yang memanggilku _Dobe _tadi itu kan namanya Sasuke!" pekiknya

"Jadi maksud membolos yang dikatakan gadis-gadis tadi itu, ini~" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, mengingat wajah pemuda pantat ayam itu lagi membuatnya marah. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot memikirkan orang-orang itu,

"Huh! Biar saja mereka membolos, supaya cepat-cepat di pecat oleh _Tousan_, hee~" ujarnya kembali, Ia tidak menghiraukan suasana panik di ruangan sana dan memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan _Tousannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hee~ ruangan itu sepertinya terbuka, Aku ingin melihat ada apa di sana~" ketika Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya tadi, tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah ruangan lagi yang kebetulan tengah terbuka sedikit. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi begitu ia melihat tulisan yang terpampang di depan pintu itu..

"Ruangan Sasuke Uchiha." Bisik Naruto kecil, melihat tulisan di sana.

_*Smirk*_

"Jadi disini ruangan si Teme itu," tangan gadis pirang itu entah kenapa kini menggengam handle pintu di depannya. "Tidak terkunci!" serunya senang.

Seringaian dari wajah cantik gadis itu semakin terlihat begitu menyadari kalau pintu ruangan itu tidak terkunci. Hatinya bersorak gembira, sepertinya dia punya ide yang briliant untuk membalas model sombong itu.

"Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat masuk sebelum ada yang melihat.." gumamnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan itu. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat malu pemuda tadi.

Naruto masuk ke dalam sana tanpa mengetahui kalau ide briliantnya itu mampu membuat kondisinya sekarang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kehidupan biasanya. Ya sebuah perubahan dalam kehidupan remajanya, yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sedikit pun?

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Minna Mushi balik lagi membawakan sebuah fanfic dengan pair SasufemNaru, hehe _Gomen _padahal cerita yang lainnya belum kelar udah buat lagi yang baru~ habis nie ide muncul terus, begini deh jadinya nyehehe XD

Oh! Iya untuk fanfic yang menunggu fanfic _'Become His Butler' _belum bisa Mushi lanjutkan dulu :) bukan berarti _discontinued_ kok hehe :D

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Next Chap : New Models?!**

"**Wah, jangan-jangan ini penyamaran yang di pakai si Teme kalau pergi keluar, seperti di televisi-televisi itu!"**

"**Coba kupakai ah~" **

"**Ketemu!"**

"**Eh?!"**

"**Kau sekarang gantikan model Sasuke ya, untuk pemotretan!"**

"**Tu..tunggu dulu! Aku ini.."**

"**Ayolah, Aku mohon gantikan Sasuke, Kau hanya perlu menjalani pemotretan beberapa kali saja kok!"**

"**Aku ini perempuan!"**

"**Rahasiakan identitasku!"**

"**Hn, jadi dia yang berani-beraninya menggantikanku kemarin."**

"**Coba kau pertemukan aku dengannya."**

'**Kyaa! Awas kalau dia berani macam-macam denganku!'**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Nah Mushi rasa cuap-cuapnya segitu dulu deh**

**Untuk akhir Kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^V^/\^O^7**

**JAA~**


	2. New Models!

**Keep It Secret!**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti. **

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : ****New Models?!**

* * *

Mata Saphire gadis itu kini terpaku pada ruangan di depannya sekarang ini, setelah tadi ia sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa yang melihatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Tubuhnya masih membeku, dan lama-kelamaan entah kenapa ia merasa merinding,

"Jadi ini benar-benar ruangan si _Teme_ itu?!" serunya kecil, di depannya sekarang tertempel banyak sekali poster-poster besar yang menampilkan pemuda pantat ayam yang ia temui tadi, Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak terpesona melihat poster-poster berisikan pemuda raven yang sebenarnya ia akui cukup tampan itu.

Dan dengan reflek, tangan tan Naruto menepuk keras kedua pipinya. Mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari halusinasi tadi, 'Ingat Naruto! Dia itu tadi sudah memanggilmu _Dobe_ dan mencoba merendahkanmu!' pikirnya terus.

"Yosh! Sekarang saatnya menjalankan rencanaku!" seru Naruto bersemangat, Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati beberapa meja-meja kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisinya tadi.

Mau tak mau lagi-lagi gadis pirang ini merasa takjub, "Wuah! Kenapa dia bisa punya baju-baju dan benda-benda mahal seperti ini?!" decaknya kagum, beberapa baju yang terlihat sangat mahal bertebaran di sebuah sofa, sepatu yang tidak cukup di hitung dengan satu tangan! Naruto hampir saja melupakan rencananya tadi, hampir saja ia tergoda oleh pemandangan di depannya. Kenapa ia bisa terkagum-kagum oleh benda yang sebenarnya bisa ia beli dengan mudah, pada dasarnya Naruto memang tipe gadis yang tidak terlalu suka dengan benda mewah, Ia cenderung memilih hidup sederhana, dan satu-satunya benda mewah yang terlintas dalam otaknya sejak dulu adalah Ramen, itu saja cukup~

"Fokus, fokus! Cari kelemahan si Pantat Ayam itu, Naruto!" ujarnya kembali, tangan tannya segera membuka lemari kecil yang berada di dekatnya, tapi..

"Hah~ Baju lagi!" desahnya kesal, kembali ia mencari, dan kini Naruto mengobrak-abrik sebuah lemari besar yang sejak tadi menyita perhatiannya.

"Mungkin saja disini aku bisa menemukan rahasianya~" kekehnya geli, Ia dengan cepat membuka lemari besar itu sampai akhirnya...

"..."

"Hooo!" gadis pirang itu kembali berteriak ketika sekarang ia melihat banyak sekali wig di dalam sana, sukses sudah ide yang ia rancang sedari tadi menghilang sepenuhnya dari otaknya. Bahkan sepertinya Naruto benar-benar lupa kalau ia harus membawakan makan siang _Tousannya _sekarang juga,

"Wuuah, jangan-jangan ini penyamaran yang di pakai si _Teme_ kalau pergi keluar, seperti di televisi-televisi itu!" serunya takjub, lama ia melihat-lihat benda itu sampai sebuah ide iseng tak sengaja terlintas di otaknya, seketika cengiran jahil andalan Naruto terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hehehe, tak ada salahnya kan kucoba~" gumamnya kecil, Mata Saphirenya kembali melirik-lirik sekilas seluruh ruangan di sekitarnya, melihat apakah dirinya masih aman?

'Aman~' batinnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis pirang itu berlari kecil menuju cermin, seraya membawa sebuah wig berwarna pirang di tangannya, senyuman jahil masih terpasang di wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati tangannya segera memasangkan wig khusus laki-laki itu di kepalanya. Karena dianya belum terlalu mahir memasang.

"..."

Dan tak sampai beberapa menit, usaha itu sepertinya membuahkan hasil. Kini dirinya sudah berubah total meskipun hanya rambutnya saja, tapi tetap saja dari penampilan Naruto. Gadis itu kebetulan hari memakai sebuah celana panjang dan baju yang tergolong agak kebesaran, membuat penampilan tomboy andalannya makin menonjol.

Sekarang, rambut pirang panjangnya yang melambai kemana-mana, berubah menjadi rambut pirang pendek (versi Naruto cowok) "Hoaa! Ini benar-benar aku! Keren sekali!" serunya memuji diri sendiri, tak henti-hentinya pose-pose ala model beken ia peragakan di depan cermin. Membuat gadis itu lupa diri serta lupa waktu tentunya..

"Hah~ penampilanku sebagai cowok keren juga~" desahnya bangga. Ia masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sampai..

**BRAK,** Pintu yang tadinya tertutup tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan paksa, mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit keras, dan otomatis membuat Naruto terjengkal kaget.

"Sasuke!" suara orang itu.

'Hyaa! Gawat!' batinnya panik, gadis itu segera mencari-cari tempat untuk bersembunyi secepatnya, tapi begitu melihat ruangan yang tadinya rapi sebelum ia datang menjadi seperti rusak karena di terjang badai. Membuat nyali Naruto makin ciut..

"Kenapa ruangannya berantakan seperti ini!" seru orang itu kembali.

'_Kami-sama, Help me!_'

"Sasuke, Kau dimana?!" suara itu makin mendekat, Naruto makin gemeteran.

Kakinya yang masih bisa bergerak segera berlari menuju sebuah lemari besar yang sempat ia lihat tadi, tapi sebelum Naruto menuju tempat itu...

"Siapa kau?" suara yang tadi memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke kini berada tepat di belakangnya, bulu kuduk gadis pirang itu makin merinding. Takut-takut ia menolehkan wajahnya, berusaha menyiapkan batin kalau nanti dikira-kira seorang penguntit atau mungkin lebih parahnya lagi dia dikira sedang mencuri poster-poster pemuda pantat ayam di ruangan ini! Nooo!

"_A...ano_..tadi aku...pergi..toilet...jauh.." entah apa yang ia katakan yang penting dirinya berhasil selamat dari tuduhan dalam pikiran tadi!

"..." seorang wanita berambut coklat yang barusan ia lihat sekarang berada disana, diam tidak berbicara apa-apa, dan entah kenapa gadis pirang itu merasa dirinya ditatap sejak tadi. Membuat ia sedikit risih,

"Ka..kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." ujar Naruto cepat, mencoba berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Tapi...

"Kyaa! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" seruan wanita coklat itu mengagetkan Naruto,

"Eh?!" Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk pergi dari sana. Kenapa wanita itu tiba-tiba berteriak?

Dan untuk Naruto, tidak sadarkah dia, kalau dirinya kini masih menggunakan wig berambut pirang pendek itu di kepalanya?!

"Aku harus pergi!" serunya kecil, berlari mengambil bekal milik _Tousannya_ dan bergegas membuka pintu ruangan itu, sebelum..

**Grep,** sebuah tangan kini menggenggam tangan tannya dengan erat, gerakannya otomatis terhenti. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir dari keningnya, 'Oh, _Kami-sama, demi Jiraiya Jii-san_ yang mesumnya minta ampun! Lepaskan tanganku!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Bi..bisa lepaskan..." pinta Naruto takut-takut,

Wanita itu menggeleng kencang, sepasang mata berbinar-binar ditambah dengan kedipan-kedipan maut kini menatap Naruto dengan intens, "Kau sekarang gantikan model Sasuke ya, untuk pemotretan!" ucap wanita coklat itu dengan gampangnya.

"..." sedangkan Narutonya yang melongo mendengar permintaan yang nggak masuk akan tadi.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Iya, jadi model menggantikan Sasuke untuk hari ini, Aku yakin kau pasti cocok menjadi model itu!" serunya kembali.

"Eh?!" Naruto semakin berteriak keras.

"Ke..kenapa harus aku..bukannya..masih ada model yang lebih bagus..dariku.." elaknya dengan gugup.

"Tidak bisa, soalnya semua model sekarang tengah sibuk, jadi mencari pengganti Sasuke itu sangat susah!" wanita di depannya ini makin berjalan mendekatinya,

"Tu..tunggu dulu! Aku ini.." belum sempat ia berbicara..

"Ayolah, Aku mohon gantikan Sasuke, Kau hanya perlu menjalani pemotretan beberapa kali saja kok!" ajaknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

'Bukan itu masalahnya!'

"I..Itu.."

"Pekerjaan ini menguntungkan lho, kau bisa mendapatkan honor yang besar selesai pemotretan. Dan satu hal lagi.." Naruto meneguk ludah tanpa sadar begitu melihat ekspresi wajah wanita coklat itu berubah menjadi seringaian kecil..

**Glek, **'Ma..mau apa lagi dia?!' batinnya panik.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku mengatakan pada orang lain tentang kejadian tadi, mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya. Tapi dengan syarat mau mengikuti pemotretan." Ujarnya pelan tapi menusuk!

**Jleb,** habis sudah masa-masa mudanya kali ini, "Ta..tapi aku ini.."

"Mau atau tidak? Lagipula tampangmu ini tampan sekali lho~"

**Ctich,** kedutan-kedutan kesal mulai muncul di dahi tan gadis pirang itu, tampan dirinya di bilang T-A-M-P-A-N! _Noo_! Kemana jati dirinya sebagai perempuan. Naruto menahan rasa kesalnya dan dengan cepat ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan wig yang masih bertengger di kepalanya sejak tadi, dan..

**Sret!** "Aku ini perempuan!" teriaknya kesal. Melempar wig pirang itu entah kemana, membiarkan wanita coklat di depannya itu menganga melihat dirinya yang bisa berubah secepat itu.

"Ka..kau jadi..perempuan?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Hm!" sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk pergi kan? Ia tidak ingin wanita ini melihatnya lebih jauh. Kalau kelamaan berada disini, jati dirinya sebagai anak dari pemilik studio ini bisa terbongkar.

Oh! Sedikit catatan saja : Kenapa ia merahasiakan dirinya sebagai anak Minato Namikaze? Adalah karena _Tousannya _yang terkenal menyebabkan dirinya yang sangat tidak suka dengan _blitz-blitz_ dari cahaya kamera harus mendapatkan itu setiap pagi! Dulunya seperti itu ketika ia masih berumur tujuh tahun, sebenarnya ia tidak merasa risih ataupun terganggu. Dirinya masih _fine-fine_ saja dengan hal tadi, tapi begitu beranjak umur sembilan tahun, media massa makin gencar menanyai tentang kehidupannya nanti.

"Apa nanti kau juga akan menjadi agency di perusahaan Minato-san?"

"Apa mungkin kau akan menjadi penerus perusahaan itu?"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau nanti ada kendala dengan hal itu, Naruto-chan?"

"Sekarang apa saja yang kau persiapkan untuk menjadi model nanti?"

"Benarkah..bla..bla..bla.."

Arggh! Dan itulah salah satu pertanyaan yang terus terlontar dari bibir-bibir media massa itu, mereka menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang membuat kuping Naruto perlahan-lahan jadi memanas, alhasil karena dulu dia masih kecil dan belum bisa menerima pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang amat banyak itu, dirinya langsung jatuh sakit! Padahal dia kan belum bilang pasti kalau akan bekerja disana!

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_Back to story :_

Wanita coklat itu terlihat menghela napas panjang, wajah sedih plus kecewa terpampang jelas di sana. Membuat Naruto yang hampir saja meninggalkan ruangan itu sedikit iba..

"Kalau aku tidak menemukan pengganti Sasuke, kemungkinan untukku dipecat semakin besar.." gumamnya pelan, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh telinga Naruto.

Gadis pirang itu tersentak kaget mendengar kata 'di pecat' dari bibir wanita tadi, dirinya reflek berbalik. "A..apa maksudnya di pecat?" tanyanya gugup.

Ia menghela napas berat, dan berusaha tersenyum, Naruto makin tidak tega melihatnya, "Karena pemotretan hari ini sangat penting, dan keberadaan model terkenal seperti Sasuke sangat di perlukan. Tapi dia...sekarang tidak ada..kemana perginya?" desahnya pelan.

"Tapi apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak, sudah kukatakan kalau hari ini semua model tengah sibuk dengan jadwal mereka, dan aku sebagai penanggung jawab Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab untuk hal ini~"

Perasaan Naruto kini semakin kesal, melihat wanita di depannya ini terlihat sedih, membuatnya ingin memukul pemuda pantat ayam yang tadi ia temui. Seenaknya saja membolos dan membuat seseorang kehilangan pekerjaannya! Tangan tan miliknya mulai mengepal keras, giginya bergemerutuk menahan amarah. Kalau ia pasti tidak mungkin seenaknya saja meminta _Tousannya_ untuk tidak memecat wanita itu, karena aset model terkenal seperti Sasuke tentu lebih besar dan menguntungkan dari seorang yang hanya bekerja sebagai manajer.

'Pantat ayam itu benar-benar keterlaluan!' batinnya.

"..."

"_Gomen_ tadi sudah membuatmu susah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu~" ucap wanita itu menyadarkan kembali Naruto.

"..."

'Apa aku harus menolongnya?'

'Tapi..kalau nanti aku ketahuan.._Tousan dan Kaasan_ pasti..'

"_Kalau aku tidak menemukan pengganti Sasuke, kemungkinan untukku dipecat semakin besar.." _Naruto mengingat perkataan wanita itu tadi. Dan entah otaknya yang tidak mau mengikuti dirinya...

"..."

"Tu..tunggu dulu.."

Langkah wanita itu terhenti, ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Ia berbalik perlahan, "Ya?"

"Ma..masalah..model...aku..." gadis pirang itu berbicara terputus-putus membuat wanita yang mendengarnya mengernyit bingung.

"Aku? Apa?" tanyanya balik.

Naruto meremas tangannya erat, sudah ia putuskan. Kalau memang ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong wanita ini. Tidak apa-apa..mungkin..

"Aku mau menjadi model pengganti Sasuke." Ujarnya sedikit pelan.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" gumamnya seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"Aku mau menggantikan model bernama Sasuke itu!" ucapnya sedikit keras.

"..."

"Ka..kau mau?"

"Iya, kalau tidak keberatan.."

Naruto memandang wanita di depannya itu hati-hati, dan yang ia lihat sekarang..

Senyum bahagia, terlihat di wajahnya, wanita itu menahan tangisnya dan langsung saja memeluk Naruto erat. _"Arigatou!"_ teriaknya senang.

"I..iya.."

Keputusan yang ia ambil kali ini memang benar kan?

.

.

.

.

"_Ano._.pemotretannya?" sudah beberapa menit wanita itu masih memeluk Naruto, dan begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa, jadi hari ini aku adalah manajermu, salam kenal namaku Shizune! Kau?"

"Na..namaku..." Naruto memikirkan nama yang pantas untuknya dan alhasil..

"Natsumi Hikaru!" lanjutnya,

"Natsumi ya, baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kita segera menyiapkan pakaian untukmu!" seru wanita bernama Shizune itu senang. Tapi sebelum sempat ia pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu dulu Shizune-san!" suara Naruto lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Ada apa Natsumi?" tanya wanita itu.

"Apa Shizune-san bisa merahasiakan identitasku yang sebenarnya?" pinta Naruto, seraya mengambil kembali wig pirang yang ia lempar ke lantai tadi.

"Merahasiakan kenapa?"

"So..soalnya tentu saja aku akan malu sekali kalau ketahuan ternyata seorang perempuan." Jawab Naruto cepat, ide yang cukup bagus untuk membuat Shizune mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, Ayo." Ucap Shizune, setelah melihat Naruto yang kini sudah berubah kembali menjadi seorang laki-laki, hanya rambutnya saja tentunya~

"Oke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Pemotretan~**

Jantung Naruto makin berdegup kencang ketika langkah kakinya hampir memasuki ruangan yang tadi baru saja lihat, sekarang setelah tadi di make up oleh Shizune-san secara pribadi, dirinya kini sudah benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, gadis manis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang melambai-lambai kini berubah menjadi pemuda pirang berambut pirang pendek, tiga garis di pipi yang sangat mencerminkan ciri khasnya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi karena sudah disamarkan dengan make up,

Bajunya juga sekarang berubah, Ia kini memakai celana jeans yang cocok untuk pinggangnya dengan sabuk yang sengaja di buat longgar, baju berwarna hitam panjang, lengan sengaja digulung setengah dan sedikit terbuka di bagian leher (Kalau sampai terbuka sampai ke bagian dada kan bisa kelihatan kalau dia itu perempuan) kedua tangannya memakai sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dan putih. Tak lupa kalung berbentuk tengkorak kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

Gadis pirang itu benar-benar keren, dan tampan! Membuat semua staff yang tidak tau jati dirinya yang sebenarnya menelan ludah tanpa sadar melihat penampilannya.

"Ba..bagaimana ini Shizune-san, Aku gugup.." bisik Naruto terbata-bata.

Shizune menghela napas pelan, dan menepuk punggungnya lembut, "Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa Natsumi~" balasnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah..semoga aku bisa.."

"Iya, Ayo masuk, Kakashi pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ajaknya, menarik pelan tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan itu, seorang pria berambut perak menghampirinya dengan cepat, "Kau sudah menemukan penggantinya?" tanya pria itu.

Shizune mengangguk senang, "Un, perkenalkan ini Natsumi. Pengganti Sasuke untuk sementara, tampan kan~" ujar wanita coklat itu, mengedipkan matanya pada Natsumi_ aka_ Naruto. Membuat gadis itu entah mau memerah mendengar pujian tadi atau malah kesal.

Pria berambut perak itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah, "Salam kenal namaku Hatake Kakashi, mohon bantuannya Natsumi-kun~" sapanya.

"I..iya salam kenal juga Kakashi-san."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita mulai saja sesi pemotretannya, tidak apa-apa kan Natsumi-kun?"

Naruto _aka_ Natsumi mengangguk kikuk, "Tidak apa-apa.."

Naruto melirik sekilas pada Shizune yang dibalas kedipan kecil dari wanita itu, "Semangat!" bisiknya.

'Hah~ aku harap pemotretan ini berjalan cepat~'batin Naruto, sepertinya ia sudah lupa sama sekali dengan tujuan pertamanya datang ke tempat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gugup, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto Namikaze ini sekarang, sinar-sinar _blitz_ yang sejak dulu ia benci kali ini terpaksa harus ia hadapi. Matanya sedikit memicing ketika sinar itu menerpa wajahnya,

"Yang rileks saja Natsumi-kun, bergeraklah sesukamu." Ujar Kakashi cepat.

Bagaimana dirinya bisa rileks kalau kini semua mata di ruangan itu memandangnya! Alhasil gadis pirang itu hanya bisa bergerak kikuk, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kakashi yang melihat itu sedikit tersenyum, wajar memang bagi seorang model pemula seperti Natsumi gugup di hari pertamanya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang..

"Coba kau masukkan kedua tanganmu ke dalam saku celana." Aturnya tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung saja mengangguk paham, dan melakukan persis seperti apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Kakashi.

"Bagus, lalu coba kau miringkan sedikit kepalamu, perlihatkan leher jenjangmu itu." suruh Kakashi kembali.

"Baik!"

"..."

Laki-laki perak itu sedikit terdiam ketika melihat pose Natsumi sekarang, pemuda pirang itu kini terlihat seperti seorang model yang tak kalah bagusnya dari Sasuke, leher jenjang Natsumi _aka_ Naruto yang terlihat jelas, wajahnya yang terlihat natural entah kenapa membuatnya semakin terlihat bagus, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya, mata Saphirenya yang terlihat sayu namun tetap menampilkan semangat.

'Kurasa kalau dia berlatih model seperti ini, tak lama lagi menyamai kemampuan seorang Uchiha pun bukanlah mimpi~' batinnya antusias, tanpa sadar ia berdecak kagum~

"Pertahankan seperti itu Natsumi!" seru Kakashi, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

Dan sesi pemotretan pun berakhir beberapa jam kemudian~

.

.

.

.

"Hah~ aku lelah~" desah Naruto panjang, gadis pirang itu kini sudah berada di ruangan milik Shizune. Ia terduduk lelah di sebuah sofa besar, menyenderkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi terasa sakit.

"Selamat Natsumi~" wanita coklat _aka_ Shizune menyodorkan minuman dingin untuk gadis itu, membuat mata Naruto berbinar seketika.

"_Arigatou Shizune-san_!" serunya senang, mengambil kaleng minuman itu dari tangan Shizune.

"Un, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Natsumi~"

Gadis pirang itu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, sekarang ia sudah bebas dari wig yang ia pakai tadi, make up tebal yang menutupi garis pipi kesayangannya, dan tentu saja bajunya yang tadi sedikit membuatnya risih.

"Kalau begitu sama-sama Shizune-san~" ujarnya kecil.

"Un,"

"Oh, iya, kira-kira kapan majalah milik _Tou._..eh maksudku majalah itu terbit?" tanya Naruto, hampir saja tadi ia salah bilang!

"Mungkin minggu depan,"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya ber-oh ria, sampai...

"..."

'Eh itu kan?!' mata Saphirenya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah bekal makanan untuk _Tousannya _yang ia lupa berikan!

"Huwaa! Aku lupa!" serunya, Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar bekal makanan itu dengan cepat.

"Ada apa Natsumi?" Shizune jadi ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Hampir saja aku lupa tujuanku kesini, aku pergi dulu Shizune-san!" seru gadis kembali, berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Shizune.

**Brak,** pintu tertutup kembali. Wanita coklat yang melihat kejadian itu menghela napas panjang, 'Memangnya tujuannya kesini untuk apa?' batinnya penasaran.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

"Hyaa! Gawat!" langkah kaki Naruto semakin cepat menuju ruangan milik _Tousannya _itu, dan begitu akhirnya ia sampai.

**Brak,** suara pintu yang terbuka cepat langsung terdengar, _"Tousan Hountou ni Gomen!"_ seru Naruto kencang. Gadis pirang itu melihat ke seluruh ruangan, matanya segera melihat siluet bayangan yang sangat ia kenali kini terbaring di sebuah sofa.

"Na..Naru-chan~~ _Tousan_ sudah menunggumu sejak tadi~~"rengekan ala anak kecil kini keluar dari bibir laki-laki bernama Minato Namikaze itu.

"Hehehe~ _Gomen Tousan_, tadi aku sedikit lupa sama bekalnya, Ini kubawakan!" ujar Naruto seraya mendekati sosok ayahnya itu.

'Itu sih bukan sedikit namanya kalau menunggu selama empat jam!' batin Minato pasrah.

...

'_Yah, setidaknya kali ini pemotretanku tadi itu tidak ketahuan~' batin Naruto lega~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat lain~**

**Drrrt~** suara handphone bergetar, membuat pemiliknya kini mengangkat panggilan itu dengan malas, _"Hn, ada apa?" ujarnya to the point._

"_Sasuke, kau tahu betapa paniknya kami tadi! Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang dari studio! Tadi itu benar-benar pemotretan yang penting!" suara teriakan dari seberang sana membuat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mendengus kesal._

"_Hn, kau tahu kan kalau tadi itu moodku sedang tidak bagus." Jawabnya singkat._

"_Hah~" terdengar helaan napas panjang dari seberang sana._

"_Cobalah setidaknya kau bersikap profesional Sasuke, tadi kami benar-benar panik mencari penggantimu!"_

_Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak berniat menjawab, dia sudah memastikan pasti tadi pemotretan itu tidak jadi dilaksanakan, dan alhasil akan dilaksanakan besok. Ia tahu itu~_

"_Jadi sudah mendapatkan penggantiku?" tanyanya basa-basi._

"_..." manajernya itu terdiam._

'**Tidak~ sepertinya yang kuduga~'**

"_Ya,"_

"_Eh?" apa ia salah dengar tadi, manajernya itu mengatakan iya! Jadi dia sudah menemukan penggantinya!_

"_Kau bercanda?"_

"_Tidak Sasuke, untunglah tadi ada salah satu model yang mau menggantikanmu! Pikirkanlah posisiku!"_

_Tangan kekarnya mengepal kesal, ia mendecih pelan. "Kau tidak bercanda."_

"_Tentu saja tidak, lebih baik besok kau kembali bekerja. Dan hentikan moodmu yang suka berubah-ubah itu, Jaa." _

Sambungan terputus, Sasuke yang masih kesal dengan pemberitahuan tadi tidak terima. Ada yang berani-beraninya menggantikan dirinya, melihat seseorang menggantikan pekerjaan seorang Uchiha menurutnya adalah salah satu penghinaan terbesar bagi Sasuke.

Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil kembali handphone di sakunya, dan segera mengetikkan pesan untuk manajernya itu.

_To : Shizune_

_Coba pertemukan aku dengannya._

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Wuah setelah mushi buat fic ini ternyata ada yang sedikit berubah dari spoiler di chap satu, jadi _Gomen_ yaa~ hehe XD makasih buuanget buat yang sudah **me riview, mem fav dan mem follow fic ini **#cium-cium#digampar# nyahaha XD

**Big Thanks Too : **

**tsunayoshi yuzuru****, ****Black market****, ****akbar123****, ****cutenaru****, ****DheKyu****, ****Icha Clalu Bhgia****, ****Mizury23****, ****Namikazuki Demeter****, ****Nasumichan Uharu****, ****Vaisuhaito Tsuerinda****, ****DarkCloud XII****, ****Dee chan-tik****, ****Yuki No Fujisaki****, ****mitsuka sakurai****, ****Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****, naruchan, ****yamanaka aya****, ****SparkCLoud0324****, ****Vipris****, ****anis ladyroseuchiha****, ****Rizky2568****, ****susisao****, ****wildapolaris****, ****Kirigaya Yuuki Kazuto****, ****KyouyaxCloud****, ****nurin vip4ever****, ****haruna yuhi, Hanazawa kay,**** and (all silents readers XD)**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Nah Mushi rasa cuap-cuapnya segitu dulu deh**

**Untuk akhir Kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^V^/\^O^7**

**JAA~**


	3. Meet Him!

**Keep It Secret!**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti. **

**Catatan : Umur Naruto : 19 tahun (Masih kuliah)**

**Sasuke : 21 tahun (Pekerjaan sebagai model)**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Meet Him!**

* * *

**Glore's Bar~**

"Ck!" suara decakan kesal terdengar jelas dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha _aka_ Sasuke, pemuda raven itu tak henti-hentinya melempar _deathglare_ pada setiap perempuan yang tak sengaja melihat model _favorite_ mereka berada di tempat seperti ini malam-malam. Tapi begitu melihat tatapan mematikan sang pemuda tampan itu langsung saja membuat semua perempuan yang hampir saja mendekatinya berbalik dan segera pergi dari tempat itu jauh-jauh.

Suara musik yang terdengar keras memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan, serta suara para tamu yang lain berdansa, berteriak, bahkan saling tertawa keras tak terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Apa dia tuli?

Bukan, si bungsu Uchiha itu hanya terlalu kesal sampai-sampai membuat telinganya kedap dari suara bising di ruangan ini. Setelah mendapatkan telepon dari sang manajer _aka_ Shizune mengenai penggantinya tadi benar-benar menaikkan emosi Sasuke, gelas kecil di tangannya pun hampir saja pecah kalau saja..

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan giginya yang hampir semua berbentuk taring tersenyum pada Sasuke, Suigetsu Hozuki, membuat sang Uchiha menghentikan kegiatan, menatap sang bartender dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya singkat, melepaskan cekalan tangannya dari gelas dan menatap ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu.

Sang bartender yang mendengar jawaban singkat plus cuek dari temannya ini mendengus kecil, "Ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Hn," lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Tumben kau kemari tidak bersama Sakura ataupun Karin?" ujar pemuda berambut putih itu, membuat Sasuke menolehkan kembali wajahnya dan melihat sang bartender malas.

"Hn, mereka semua berisik." Akhirnya harga diri Sasuke runtuh sedikit, mendengar pertanyaan teman di depannya ini membuat dirinya ingin berteriak kesal.

"Baiklah, mau pesan minuman lagi?"

Merasa kepalanya sudah sedikit pusing gara-gara minum terlalu banyak hari ini, membuat Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Perlahan ia mengambil uang di saku celananya dan segera menaruh uang itu di atas meja. Pemuda raven itu berjalan keluar, kepalanya bisa pecah kalau memikirkan perkataan sang manajer tadi!

"Datang lagi~" seru Suigetsu kembali setelah melihat Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu.

**[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO]**

Sebuah mobil sport hitam kini tengah di kendarai oleh Sasuke, perasaan kesal masih membara di hatinya, membuat tangannya mengendarai mobil mewah itu dengan cepat. Tak peduli dengan keadaan di depan matanya, suara klakson berbunyi serta memperingatinya, yang penting malam ini dia bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Besok sudah di pastikan dia akan memberi deathglare terbaiknya pada orang yang sudah seenaknya saja mengambil pekerjaannya, membuat orang itu langsung menghilang dari hadapannya dan Shizune akan memintanya mengulang lagi pemotretan itu, Yah seorang Uchiha memang tidak mau di salahkan~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan di saat itu juga,**

"Hm~Hm~" seorang gadis pirang kini tengah mengendarai sepeda kesayangannya setelah selesai dari berbelanja dari supermarket di dekat rumahnya,

Ya, Naruto, gadis itu benar-benar lega karena sekarang bebannya sudah menghilang walaupun belum sepenuhnya hilang. Hatinya masih tidak terima dengan sikap semena-mena Sasuke Uchiha, mentang-mentang model terkenal dan err tampan dia bisa seenaknya saja memutuskan bekerja atau tidak. Sampai-sampai membuat orang sebaik Shizune hampir saja kehilangan pekerjaan. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, sudah begitu ia harus menggantikan pekerjaan pemuda pantat ayam itu lagi, padahal kan seharusnya Sasuke itu bertanggung jawab atau setidaknya bersikap _gentleman_ pada seorang wanita seperti Shizune, dia benar kan?!

Bibir gadis itu masih mengerucut kesal, manik Saphirenya masih berfokus pada jalan di depannya, malam hari seperti ini membuat udara semakin dingin jadi Naruto memutuskan setelah pulang mengantarkan _Tousanya_ ia pergi mencari minuman hangat sekaligus mencari penghilang rasa kesalnya.

Angin malam menerpa rambut panjangnya, membuat Naruto sedikit kesusahan karena rambutnya itu mulai melambai kemana-mana, itulah susahnya punya rambut panjang~

Ia masih mendengarkan lagu-lagi kesukaannya dari handphone sebagai pengiring jalan, matanya sekilas tertutup menghayati lagu itu, sebelum...

"Hm~Hm~ H..."

**Ckit!**

Suara mobil yang berpacu kencang terdengar jelas di belakangnya, gadis pirang itu langsung menghentikan laju sepedanya dan menoleh takut-takut ke arah suara itu, jangan-jangan aada orang balapan malam ini! Gawat! Dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya!

"..."

"Itu kan mobil mewah.." ujarnya tanpa sadar ketika melihat mobil yang melaju dengan kencang itu adalah sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru tahun ini, kenapa ada orang yang ingin membuang-buang mobil semahal itu dengan berbalapan!

Dahi Naruto berkerut pelan saat melihat mobil itu hampir mendekatinya, dan begitu kendaraan tadi melewati dirinya dengan cepat, manik Saphirenya terbelalak kaget.

"Tadi aku tidak salah lihat kan?"

Samar-samar ia melihat di dalam mobil itu seorang pemuda yang sempat membuatnya kesal setengah mati, pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam kebanggaannya dan satu lagi..

Pemuda yang membuatnya harus menggantikan pekerjaannya,

"Uchiha Sasuke." Desisnya penuh amarah, tangannya yang memegang sebuah plastik berisikan tiga buah kaleng minuman hangat terkepal keras. Matanya masih melihat mobil itu dengan jelas, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi..

**Sret,** diambilnya satu minuman di dalam plastik itu, tangannya terjulur ke belakang dan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya di tangan rampingnya, sampai akhirnya..

"Rasakan kau _Teme_!" seru gadis itu sekencang-kencangnya, melempar minuman kaleng itu sekuat yang ia bisa.

**Syuttt!**

Dan...

**Brak!** '_Gotcha_!' kaleng minuman itu mengenai tepat di atas mobil sang bungsu Uchiha. Naruto langsung tertawa puas melihat rencananya berhasil, mobil mewah itu pun terhenti seketika membuat sang gadis pirang terkejut dan segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia tertangkap basah.

'Rasakan kau!' batin Naruto berteriak girang, sekarang amarahnya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Haah~ balas dendam memang menyenangkan #ups#

**[OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooO]**

**Sedangkan keadaan Uchiha Sasuke kita sekarang~**

Mendengar sesuatu mengenai mobil mewahnya itu, Sasuke langsung saja menghentikan kendaraannya, tadi sekilas ia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah mengendarai sepeda di pinggir jalan. Gadis pirang yang ia temui tadi pagi!

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melihat keadaan,

"..." Sasuke terdiam, melihat kondisi mobilnya sekarang benar-benar menggenaskan, _well_ tidak terlalu menggenaskan sebenarnya hanya saja.

**Grep,** tangan kekar itu mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman hangat yang mampir di atas mobilnya kini sudah hancur dan membuat seluruh isinya tumpah dengan manisnya di sana. Mobil sportnya kini sudah berbau manis, dari yang keren sekarang berubah menjadi basah dan lengket seperti ini.

Mata Onyxnya segera melhat ke arah gadis pirang tadi, tapi..

"Cih, sudah lari rupanya." Desisnya kecil, tangannya yang memegang kaleng sekarang tergenggam semakin erat.

"Gadis itu.."

Sang Uchiha dengan cepat kembali ke dalam mobilnya membuang kaleng di tangannya tadi dengan kasar, Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang berani mengotori kendaraannya ini, mengacuhkan bau manis yang mulai menguar menusuk hidung, Sasuke akan mengejar gadis pirang itu!

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan kabur, _Dobe_." Ucapnya pelan, kemudian segera menghidupkan kembali mobilnya dan kalian tahu apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan..

Ya, pemuda raven itu melajukan kendaraan itu dengan kencang, mengejar sang gadis pirang yang mengira dirinya mampu kabur dari kejaran sang Uchiha!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Napas Naruto terengah-engah saat dirinya sadar bahwa mobil sport milik model menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang, mengejar dengan kecepatan maksimum yang sangat kalah dengan kecepatan sepeda plus kakinya, Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sasuke dapat mengejarnya, padahal kaki yang di miliki Naruto menurut _Kaasan dan Tousannya_ sangat cepat dalam mengayuh sepeda.

"Hosh, Hosh, si _Teme_ itu!" desahnya, antara menahan kesal dan takut,

Tapi mari kita ulang kembali, kalau perbedaan antara mobil sport mewah keluaran terbaru dengan sepeda kesayangan Naruto yang sudah lama ia miliki, sangat berbeda jauh!

Kaki Naruto makin mempercepat kayuhannya ketika, suara deru mobil milik Sasuke semakin mendekatinya, "Cih, Sial! Terpaksa aku harus mencari jalan sempit~" ujarnya lagi, mata Saphirenya segera meneliti jalanan yang ia lewati, sampai..

"Ah! Ketemu!" serunya begitu melihat sebuah gang sempit yang ia pastikan mobil milik model menyebalkan itu tidak akan muat masuk ke sana, senyum di wajah cantiknya makin mengembang, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto membelokkan sepedanya ke arah gang itu,

"..."

"Oh, aku lupa satu hal!" serunya kembali, memberhentikan sebentar laju sepedanya dan menolehkan wajahnya begitu melihat mobil Sasuke yang masih mengejarnya, kemudian dengan gagah berani (?)

**Weeeek~ **Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, seolah-olah mengejek pemuda raven itu, membuat mata Sasuke yang masih dapat melihat tingkah laku Naruto mendecih kesal, dan makin mempercepat mobilnya. Gadis itu benar-benar mencari masalah dengannya~

"Ups, aku rasa sudah cukup~" gumam Naruto, dan segera membalikkan badannya, memasuki gang kecil itu. Sekarang dia aman~

**[OoOooOoOoOoOooO]**

Tangan milik Sasuke makin mengepal keras, ternyata gadis pirang itu tidak Dobe seperti yang ia pikirkan, contohnya sekarang mobilnya tentu saja tidak bisa masuk ke dalam gang sempit, mana mau Sasuke membiarkan kendaraan mewah ini terkena lecet gara-gara mengejar gadis menyebalkan itu.

"..."

Itu yang tadi ia pikirkan, tapi setelah melihat gadis pirang itu menjulurkan lidah padanya dengan wajah seolah-olah mengejek, urat kesabaran sang Uchiha langsung putus dan terbang entah kemana, mata Onxynya segera mencari alternatif lain untuk mengejar si Dobe,

"..."

**Kring, Kring,** suara bel sepeda berbunyi nyaring di telinga pemuda raven itu, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan kini Sasuke melihat jelas seorang perempuan tengah menaiki sepedanya seraya membawa sebuah kantung yang entah apa isinya, _smirk_ di wajah pemuda itu makin mengembang,

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang perempuan, tak lupa setelah mempersiapkan akting andalannya.

"Hm~ hari ini aku masak apa ya?" gumam sang perempuan tanpa menyadari seorang pemuda tampan tengah mendekatinya,

"Permisi~" suara bariton itu segera membuyarkan lamunan perempuan tadi,

"Ya, ada ap..." begitu ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat suara itu, matanya tanpa sadar terbelalak lebar. Bagaimana tidak, sang model _kharismatik _nan tampan yang sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis kini sudah berada di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di gambarkan membuat perempuan itu _melting _seketika.

"I..iya, Sasuke_-sama_..?" tanya menahan diri agar tidak pingsan,

'Hn, kalau bukan untuk mengejar gadis itu, aku tidak akan mau.' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Aku sedang ada kesusahan mengejar seseorang, karena dia tiba-tiba saja pergi ke gang sempit itu." jelas Sasuke,

"La..lalu ada apa Sasuke_-sama_?"

Dalam hati Sasuke mendecih makin kesal, 'Pura-pura tidak tahu!'

"Boleh aku meminjam sepedamu itu untuk mengejar orang yang sudah membuat mobilku seperti itu~" pintanya seraya menunjuk kearah mobilnya yang masih kotor dengan minuman,

Seketika sang perempuan kaget melihat kondisi mobil Sasuke dan langsung saja ia mengangguk setuju, turun dari sepedanya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada sang Uchiha.

"I...ini.."

"_Arigatou_, nanti akan kukembalikan lagi." cepat-cepat Sasuke menaiki sepeda itu dan pergi menuju gang sempit, mengejar Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya, tanpa menoleh pada sang fans yang masih menatap kepergiannya tak percaya.

"Aku pasti bermimpi~" ucap sang perempuan seraya menepuk pipinya keras-keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum mengembang masih terlihat di wajah Naruto, puas dengan perbuatannya tadi, dan pastinya si model menyebalkan itu tidak akan bisa mengejarnya, sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mencari jalan keluar dari gang sempit ini, manik Saphirenya terus menerus memperhatikan setiap sudut, sebelum..

**Kring, Kring, **suara bel sepeda berbunyi nyaring di telinganya, membuat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara itu dan seketika tubuhnya membeku!

'Eh..Eh..Eh! Ke..kenapa dia bisa ada disini!' teriak batinnya kaget, melihat seorang pemuda raven yang sempat ia tertawai dari tadi kini sudah berada di belakang mengejarnya lagi! Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget, dimana model menyebalkan itu mendapatkan sepeda berwarna pink dengan keranjang di depannya dan tak lupa sebuah bel kecil di pegangan sepedanya, itu kan sepeda perempuan!

Mau tak mau Naruto langsung melajukan kembali sepedanya secepat mungkin, seraya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa,

"Awas kau, _Dobe_." Desisan Sasuke yang samar-samar terdengar penuh tekanan membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar, ternyata model pantat ayam itu menakutkan juga..

"Ka..kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku!" seru Naruto kecil, masih berkutat dengan sepedanya.

"Hn, kita lihat saja." Ujar Sasuke seraya mempercepat laju sepedanya, di bekali dengan tubuh atletis dan tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dari Naruto, alhasil sekarang pemuda raven itu secara mulus melaju menyalip sepeda gadis pirang di depannya tadi.

"Huuaaa! Kenapa kau bisa mengejarku!" Naruto semakin kalang kabut ketika model menyebalkan yang sempat ia ejek-ejek tadi sekarang sudah berada di depannya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi..

**Krieet!** Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan Naruto, membuat Naruto mau tak mau ikut berhenti juga, dia kan tidak ingin tertabrak!

"..."

"Hosh, hosh, hosh," gadis pirang itu mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat olahraga tengah malamnya ini, dan detik berikutnya manik Saphire itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Hah!" sembur Naruto kencang, Sasuke yang mendengar itu malah tertawa sinis, ia berjalan mendekati gadis pirang di depannya itu.

"Hn, kau bilang apa mauku?" tanyanya datar.

"Iya!"

"Kau yang sudah mengotori mobilku, jadi sekarang bayar!" kini suara bariton itu semakin naik, Naruto terpaku mendengarnya.

"Si...siapa yang mengotori mobilmu?! Tidak ada bukti?!" ujar gadis itu menahan gugupnya agar tidak keluar.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum sinis, perlahan tangan kekarnya menangkap dagu mulus milik Naruto, membuat pemiliknya sekarang menatap mata Onyxnya lekat-lekat, "Hn, kau bilang tidak ada bukti~"

"I..iya! Ja..jadi jangan seenaknya menuduh!"

"Kau pikir melihat sikapmu tadi aku tidak curiga, berlari ketika aku mengejarmu dan lihat ini, _Dobe_~" salah satu tangan Sasuke sekarang memegang tas belanjaan Naruto.

'Eh?! Sejak kapan?!' pekik Naruto kaget ketika melihat belanjaan itu kini sudah bertengger rapi di tangan Sasuke, gawat hilang sudah alasannya tadi!

"I..itu..aku.."

"Mencoba mengelak~"

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di kening Naruto, mati-matian dia mencari ide yang tepat untuk pergi menjauh dari model menyebalkan ini, melihat _deathglare_ serta senyum si pantat ayam saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Mana dia sekarang tidak bawa uang lagi, semuanya sudah terpakai untuk membeli minuman tadi, dan yang ia punya sekarang hanyalah sebuah dompet berwarna biru, sepedanya, dan handphone di saku celananya!

"Bayar, atau kau akan ku laporkan ke polisi karena sudah mengotori kendaraan orang lain tanpa permisi."

'_Kami-sama_! Kenapa si _Teme_ ini lebay sekali!' jerit Naruto kecil, lagi pula kalau mau mengotori mobilnya kenapa aku harus permisi dulu, itu kan sama saja!

"Eh..po..polisi!"

"Hn, bayar!"

'Gawat! Pikir-pikir, Naruto!' matanya melirik ke arah saku celananya dan pemandangan di sekitarnya, sampai..

"..."

**Ting!** Sebuah lampu bohlam menyala terang di atas kepalanya, 'Aku dapat ide!'

Tangan tannya kini berjalan pelan menyusuri saku celananya, berharap Sasuke tidak sadar, 'Mana kau..' dan beberapa detik kemudian..

'Dapat!' tangan Naruto memegang sebuah handphone, tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

**Sret,** Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang belum siap dengan sikap tiba-tibanya, membuat pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang sedikit, mata Onyx itu makin menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "_Dobe_, apa yang kau.." belum selesai ia mengucapkan kekesalannya,

"Ja..jangan mendekat, kau _Teme_! Kalau tidak, kalau tidak.."

Seringaian terlihat di wajah Sasuke, "Hn, kalau tidak, apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku..aku akan..menyebarkan foto kalau kau model terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke ternyata suka mengendarai sepeda perempuan!" seru Naruto lantang, membuat Sasuke mendelikan matanya kaget. Pemuda itu dengan cepat menyingkirkan badannya menjauh dari sepeda pink itu, tapi sepertinya terlambat..

**Klik,** suara gambar terambil terdengar jelas di telinganya, itu artinya dia gagal menghindar.

"_Dobe._"

"Apa! Kau berani mendekat, foto ini akan tersebar besok!" terik gadis itu, menghindari perbuatan Sasuke selanjutnya, Naruto dengan cepat menyabut kartu memori handphonenya dan menaruhnya di saku celananya paling dalam.

"..."

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kesal, sepertinya hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungannya, siapa sangka ternyata orang yang ia anggap _Dobe _ini ternyata cerdik juga! Mana mungkin ia mau foto memalukan itu tersebar di internet, bisa-bisa citra _coolnya_ hancur dalam sekejap.

Melihat tidak ada perlawanan dari sang Uchiha, dengan hati-hati Naruto mengambil minuman di tangan Sasuke tadi dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemuda itu, tentu saja matanya masih memandang Sasuke was-was. Sampai akhirnya..

"Makanya jangan cari masalah denganku!" seru Naruto kecil, ketika gadis itu mendapatkan sepedanya dan pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini masih mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Kesal karena dia bisa kalah oleh seorang gadis!

"Sial!" kakinya dengan sukses menendang sepeda yang menjadi penyebab kekalahannya.

"_Dobe,_ kau benar-benar mencari masalah denganku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fiuh~" Naruto mendesah lega ketika melihat model menyebalkan itu sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi. Sebuah senyum kecil kembali terlihat di wajahnya,

"Hehehe~ olahraga tadi benar-benar membuatku haus~" ujar gadis itu seraya memberhentikan sepeda ketika merasa dirinya aman dan mengambil sekaleng minuman yang kini sudah tidak hangat lagi, dengan cepat Naruto meneguk minuman itu senang. Sebelum..

"..."

**Drttt~** handphone di sakunya bergetar, dia tadi hanya mengambil kartu memorinya saja jadi pesan pun tetap bisa masuk. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung, siapa malam-malam seperti ini mengiriminya pesan?

Sambil tetap meneguk minumannya, tangan tan itu meraih benda di sakunya, "Pasti _Kaasan atau Tousan_~" tebaknya cepat. Tapi begitu handphone terbuka, ia bisa melihat jelas nama yang tertera di sana.

"..."

"Shizune-san?" ternyata itu manajernya, wanita berambut coklat yang tadi ia temui. Naruto memang sempat bertukaran nomor dengan Shizune, tapi tidak mengira kalau wanita cantik itu akan mengiriminya pesan secepat ini.

Dengan perasaan gugup, Naruto membuka isi pesan itu, 'Semoga tidak berbahaya..' batinnya. Sampai..

**To : Natsumi-chan**

**Konbanwa Natsumi-chan, Gomenne aku mengirimimu pesan malam-malam seperti ini, tapi ada masalah penting yang harus kuberitahu.**

Naruto tersenyum kecil, wanita coklat ini benar-benar terlalu sopan padanya, kenapa tidak bilang saja langsung. Gadis itu segera mengetik balasan,

**To : Shizune-san**

**Konbanwa Shizune-san, ahaha tidak apa-apa kok, Masalah apa?**

Beberapa menit menunggu, sampai getaran di handphonenya berbunyi kembali,

**To : Natsumi-chan**

**Begini, tadi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke-kun bilang ingin bertemu denganmu besok, apa kau bisa? Kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak memaksamu. :)**

"..."

Oke, entah Shizune yang terlalu to the point mengucapkan masalahnya, atau Narutonya yang terlalu kaget melihat tulisan yang tertera di sana, maniknya membelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga dan minumannya yang tiba-tiba saja langsung terjatuh ke tanah, serta tanpa aba-aba lagi...

"APAAA!"

**[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO]**

Sudah satu jam Naruto tidak membalas pesan Shizune, dan sekarang gadis pirang itu sudah terbaring di kasur _king sizenya_, setelah menyelesaikan ritual malamnya, mandi, makan malam, akhirnya sekarang dia harus berhadapan lagi dengan handphone di depannya.

Jemari lentik itu kini bergetar, ia takut harus menjawab apa, menolak atau menerimanya!

'Kalau aku menolaknya bisa saja nanti Shizune-san malah di pecat oleh si _Teme,_ tapi kalau aku menerimanya...'

"..."

"Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu aku ini gadis yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati!" Naruto menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memeluk bantal guling kesayangannya.

"Ugh~ bagaimana ini.." desahnya kecil,

"Naru, kau di dalam?" suara Kaasannya memecah pikiran Naruto, membuat gadis itu terbangun dari posisinya.

"Iya, _Kaasan_~"

**Ckleck,** pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut merah yang masih tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anak perempuannya, "_Tousan_ bilang tadi kau hampir lupa membawa bekal untuknya?" tanya Kushina, seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto. Membelai rambut pirang anaknya itu lembut.

Naruto meringis kecil, dan mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya, "_Gomenne Kaasan_, tadi aku ada urusan saja.." jelasnya pelan,

"Kau bahkan melupakan ramen buatan _Kaasan_, tadi _Kaasan_ kira Naru akan pulang cepat."

Naruto menggeleng kecil, "_Nee, Kaasan_,"

"Hm?"

"Kalau nanti tiba-tiba aku jadi terkenal bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Kushina terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Terkenal? Memangnya kau melakukan apa?" tanya wanita itu balik.

Gadis pirang itu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, "Itu kan hanya perumpamaan saja _Kaasan_," ujarnya, meski dalam hati ia merutuki pertanyaan gamblangnya tadi!

"Hmm~ kalau Naru terkenal ya?" Kushina berpikir lama,

"..."

Sampai..

"Tentu saja _Kaasan_ senang, bukannya dulu juga _Kaasan dan Tousan_ yang menyuruhmu untuk masuk dunia permodelan~" jawab wanita itu.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, bagaimana kalau nanti aku terkenal dengan cara...yang lain.." Kushina makin mengernyit bingung, apa maksud putrinya ini _'Cara yang lain'_

Wanita itu menghela napas pelan, lalu membelai puncak kepala putrinya, "Asal cara yang kau dapat adalah cara yang baik~" ujarnya pelan.

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya, sampai akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk paham, dan langsung tersenyum lebar menatap _Kaasannya_, "Tentu saja cara yang baik, _Kaasan_!" seru gadis itu seraya memeluk Kushina erat, kenapa jadi acara peluk-pelukan seperti ini?

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu, tapi ingat lain kali jangan melupakan tugasmu seperti tadi~" ingat Kaasannya,

"_Ha'i~_"

Yah, sekali lagi ia memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan Shizune, Ia hanya ingin menolong wanita coklat itu, tidak ada yang lain~

**To : Shizune-san**

**Oke, kurasa tidak apa-apa, Shizune-san. Jam berapa aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan tolong bantu aku menyiapkan semuanya ya, :)**

_Shizune yang melihat balasan Natsumi benar-benar senang, dan hampir saja menjerit gembira. Untung saja gadis yang ia temui ini baik hati~_

**To : Natsumi-chan**

**Arigatou! Sasuke bilang bertemu besok pukul sembilan pagi di ruangannya, Pasti aku akan membantumu, Natsumi-chan! Tapi usahakan kau datangnya pagi-pagi ya, soalnya nanti takut Sasuke-kun tahu. :D**

Naruto mendecih kesal melihat pesan itu, 'Cih, suka sekali si Pantat Ayam mengatur-ngatur seperti itu! Kalau bukan karena membantu Shizune-san, aku tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya!'

**To : Shizune-san**

**Oke, sama-sama, Shizune-san :D**

Setelah Kushina keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju lemari besarnya, membuka lemari itu dan segera mengobrak-abrik mencari baju yang tepat untuk ia pakai besok. Untung saja Naruto suka mengoleksi pakaian-pakaian yang terbilang sering di pakai oleh para laki-laki, daripada perempuan alias baju kebesaran dan celana panjang.

'Oke, semuanya sudah siap. Mudah-mudahan saja si _Tem_e itu tidak tahu kalau Natsumi itu aku~' pikirnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 07.00**

Waktu berlalu cepat,

**Kring, Kring!** Mendengar jam weker yang sengaja Naruto setel untuk hari ini berbunyi membuat gadis pirang itu menggeliat malas, matanya yang masih setengah tertutup, hari ini harus terbuka paksa,

"Hoahmm~ sudah pagi?" gumamnya, padahal untuk mengisi libur kuliahnya yang kini hanya tinggal seminggu lagi Naruto berniat ingin tidur lebih lama, tapi sepertinya itu hanya sebatas mimpi~

Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk di tangannya,

**[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO]**

Lima belas menit berlalu dan akhirnya gadis pirang itu selesai berkutat di kamarnya, memilih untuk turun ke bawah, tentu saja ia mengenakan pakaian yang telah di pilih tadi malam, lagipula kedua orang tuanya itu sudah biasa melihatnya menggunakan pakaian kebesaran seperti ini.

"_Ohayo, Kaasan, Tousan_~" ujar Naruto kecil seraya menguap sekilas, mendengar panggilan putrinya. Tentu saja membuat Kushina dan Minato kaget, tumben sekali Naruto bangun pagi-pagi di hari liburnya seperti ini?

"_Ohayo_, Naru-chan.." jawab sang ayah pelan,

"Hee~ ada apa dengan anak kita Minato-kun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bangun pagi~" goda wanita merah yang kini masih memasak sarapan.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Huh! Tidak ada salahnya kan aku bangun pagi-pagi," ujarnya seraya duduk di samping Minato dan mengambil sebuah roti bakar, melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan makan cepat-cepat seperti itu, Naruto!" seru Kushina melihat cara makan putrinya yang sangat tidak elegan.

"Hufft, akhuu mhaau adha urusshan, Jaa!" dengan roti yang masih di mulutnya, Naruto langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, membiarkan kedua orang tuanya menatap heran.

"..."

"Sepertinya dia punya urusan yang penting sekali~" ujar wanita merah itu di selingi tawa kecil suaminya,

"Mungkin dia ingin kencan dengan seseorang, makanya bangun pagi-pagi~" jelas Minato kecil.

"Eh?! Benarkah! Kyaa, kalau begini kita tidak perlu cemas dong kalau ternyata Naru kita sudah punya kekasih!" seru Kushina seraya berlompat kecil.

"Ya, kau benar Kushi-chan~"

**...**

Naruto memakai jaket berwarna birunya, dan maniknya segera melirik ke arah kunci mobil yang kini tergeletak di meja, 'Hmm~ lebih baik hari ini aku pakai mobil saja, bisa saja kan kalau nanti si _Teme_ itu mencurigaiku karena tahu ada sepeda yang kupakai kemarin di sana~' tangan tannya langsung saja menyambar kunci dengan aksesories rubah merah kecil sebagai gantungannya.

'Yosh, ayo berusaha Naruto!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu sampai di sana, suasana studio ini masih belum terlalu ramai, jadi Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas lega melihatnya, gadis itu segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun dari sana,

Berjalan masuk ke dalam studio itu, sebelum..

"Natsumi-chan!" sebuah seruan memanggilnya dari dalam gedung itu, perlahan seorang wanita berambut coklat datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, Shizune-san!"

"_Ohayo,_ aku senang sekali kau mau menerima permintaanku lagi~" ucap Shizune seraya tersenyum lebar, membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, lagi pula aku juga ingin melihat wajah pantat eh..maksudku wajah Sasuke lebih dekat." Jelas Naruto, hampir saja dia mengatai pemuda raven itu di depan manajernya.

Terdengar kikikan kecil dari bibir Shizune, membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Hihihi~ kau tidak usah sungkan seperti itu Natsumi-chan, semua yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke-kun pasti akan berpikir seperti itu, jadi kau tak perlu takut~"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, sepertinya isi pikirannya tadi sudah di lihat jelas oleh wanita coklat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sekarang kau harus di _make up_ dulu, Ayo~" ujar Shizune seraya menarik tangan Naruto ke dalam studio.

**[00000000000000000000000]**

"Nah, sudah~" beberapa jam di make up oleh Shizune sedetail mungkin mengingat betapa jeniusnya seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke jadi wanita itu tidak mau membuat semuanya hancur, sekarang wajah Naruto kembali terlihat seperti kemarin, seorang pemuda tanpa garis di pipinya dengan rambut pendek berwarna pirang. Di tambah baju yang ia pakai makin membuat porsi model tampan kemarin makin terlihat! Tanpa sadar Naruto menghela napas pendek,

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang, Shizune-san?" tanyanya,

"Oh, katanya Sasuke-kun sudah ada di ruangannya, lebih baik kita segera ke sana." Ujar wanita itu, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, dan segera ikut beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

**...**

'Sebenarnya kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku?!' di perjalanan menuju ruangan Sasuke, Naruto tak henti-hentinya memikirkan model menyebalkan itu, apa si _Teme_ itu marah karena dia sudah merebut pekerjaannya kemarin. Tapi itu kan resikonya sendiri! Atau jangan-jangan dia ingin berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak?!

"..."

'Kyaa, awas kalau dia berani macam-macam denganku!'

"Natsumi-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan Shizune menghentakkan pikiran Naruto,

"Eh..I..iya aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

Wanita coklat itu tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, kalau kau ingin mengubah keputusanmu bertemu Sasuke-kun hari ini, kita bisa tunda."

"Eh?! Be..benar kok, tidak usah di pikirkan," Naruto makin kikuk, apa lagi ia tak sadar kalau ternyata sudah berada tepat di depan ruangan Sasuke. Dan langsung saja untuk menghilangi kegugupannya..

"Ah! Di..disini ya ruangannya, kalau begitu ayo masuk!" seru gadis pirang itu seraya dengan cepat membuka pintu ruangan tanpa permisi, yang mengakibatkan...

"Tu..tunggu dulu Natsumi!" belum sempat Shizune menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah terlanjut membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"..."

"..."

Manik Saphire Naruto terbelalak lebar ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, mulutnya menganga tak percaya, wajahnya yang langsung memerah.

Bagaimana tidak kalau begitu ia masuk tadi, sekarang secara live Naruto di berikan suguhan yang sangat mengagetkan,

Sasuke Uchiha, Karin, dan juga Sakura Haruno, ketiga orang itu ah tidak kedua gadis itu tengah menciumi pemuda raven di sana dengan ganas, Karin yang mencium kepala Sasuke dan Sakura yang menciumi bibir Sasuke! Kyaa! Sang model tampan itu melihat Naruto yang masuk ke ruangannya hanya bisa menatap datar dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya!

"..."

"Ukhhh..." tangan Naruto mengepal keras, sia-sia ia datang ke sini kalau yang memintanya datang malah memperlihatkan hal seperti ini di depannya!

"Dasar..kau..."

"_Nee~_ Sasuke-kun, siapa dia?" tanya kedua gadis itu.

"Hn, tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat. Membuat Naruto makin kesal.

"..."

"**Dasar kau Model Mesum Tingkat Akut!" **

_Yah itulah kata-kata pertama ia ucapkan pada pertemuannya dengan sang Uchiha~_

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Seperti biasa Mushi apdet lagi, hehe untuk pertemuan pertama mereka Naru pake wujudnya sebagai cowok alias nyamar, :) _Gomen_ buat keterlambatan apdetnya ya *peace*

Makasih banget buat _Namikazuki Demeter_ yang sudah memberitahu kesalahan chap kemarin huaa mushi seneng banget, jadi bisa langsung tak perbaiki hehe, :D dan untuk _Hanazawa kay,_ _Gomen_ kayaknya Mushi lupa tulis namanya di sana, tapi udah tak edit kok, XD XD

makasih buuanget buat yang sudah **me riview, mem fav dan mem follow fic ini **#cium-cium#digampar# nyahaha XD

**Big Thanks Too : **

**tsunayoshi yuzuru****, ****Black market****, ****akbar123****, ****cutenaru****, ****DheKyu****, ****Icha Clalu Bhgia****, ****Mizury23****, ****Namikazuki Demeter****, ****Nasumichan Uharu****, ****Vaisuhaito Tsuerinda****, ****DarkCloud XII****, ****Dee chan-tik****, ****Yuki No Fujisaki****, ****mitsuka sakurai****, ****Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****, naruchan, ****yamanaka aya****, ****SparkCLoud0324****, ****Vipris****, ****anis ladyroseuchiha****, ****Rizky2568****, ****susisao****, ****wildapolaris****, ****Kirigaya Yuuki Kazuto****, ****KyouyaxCloud****, ****nurin vip4ever****, ****haruna yuhi****, ****hanazawa kay**** , Skadrium Sky, ****onixsafir1023****, ****azurradeva****, Ayane-chan, ****anjumil syarifah****, ****BlackRose783****, ****Nauchi Kirika - Chan****, Aisanoyuri, ****Anonymus-Chan 2****,** **PikkiPikki****, ****VirgoBluesky****, ****hooseki no tsuki****, ****Weisheit Zerinder**** and all silent readers, **_(Gomen kalau ada yang tidak di tulis)_

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Nah Mushi rasa cuap-cuapnya segitu dulu deh**

**Untuk akhir Kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^V^/\^O^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
